


A taylor made afternoon.

by Michelle212



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle212/pseuds/Michelle212
Summary: A short as suggested by TaylorMade.





	A taylor made afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaylorMade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorMade/gifts).



> Some strong language.

A taylor made afternoon.

“Are we going to make it? Can we get off before they lock on?” Yaz called to The Doctor as they all ran full out towards the blue police box ahead.

“We can if we get a fast take off. As soon as we get in toggle the blue toggle and turn the set dial 30 degrees.” The Doctor ran into The TARDIS with Yaz and Ryan close on her heels and dove for the control panel. 

Ryan held open the door and called to Graham. “Hurry up they're coming.”

Graham tripped over the threshold and slid just far enough for Ryan to slam the door closed. Yaz flipped the blue toggle and turned the set dial 30 degrees as she called to The Doctor “Got it. Go.” The Doctor pulled down the main takeoff lever. The TARDIS wheezed and whined and shifted off the planet, but then gave a lurch knocking everyone sideways, gave another whiny wheeze, and touched down with a thud. Yaz scanned the screens before her with a frown. “What was that?”

“Not sure.” Said The Doctor moving from screen to screen, checking readings with her nose crinkled up in a cute frown. “Got an odd blip on the energy readings there for a second and we're a bit off were I thought we would be…”

“But we're away from there? Yeah? They didn't catch us?” asked Ryan urgently.

“Oh yes. No problem. We got out of there with lots of time to spare, a good three or four minutes at least. Well maybe not minutes. Seconds? maybe moments. Yes at least a moment or two to spare. Hardly a close call at all.”

Ryan looked a bit shaken at the idea of mear moments and Graham, who had just started to sit up, just groaned and lay back down. Yaz smiled at the two of them and teased, “I don't know. Would it really have been so bad? I mean, I enjoyed Fastrel.”

“Oh sure.” Ryan rolled his eyes. “Easy for you. You got to spend the whole time snogging The Doctor and acting all mushy. I was stuck holding Gramp's hand and they wanted us to get married. He ain't a bad grand dad but I don't want to marry him.”

“Hey,” Graham grumbled. “You could do worse. That guy with the rotted teeth and the bugs in his hair would've been glad to have you.”

Yaz gave a chuckle as Ryan visibly shuddered. Then she turned back to The Doctor, who was still checking readings. “So where did we land?”

“United States early summer 2018, east coast, middle part of New York state. But I set for Sheffield.” She looked at Yaz. “You did turn the set dial 30 degrees?”

“Sure. Just like you said. See.” Yaz indicated the set dial.

“Ah that explains it. That's 30 degrees clockwise.”

“What else would it be?”

“Why counter clockwise of course.” The Doctor didn't notice Yaz's eye roll or the tolerant smiles that the guys gave her as Ryan helped Graham stand. “Well then, mystery solved. Hey as long as we're here why don't we pop out for a bite? There’s a tavern just around the corner.”

Graham brightened up. “Sounds good to me. With the threat of impending nuptials I didn't eat much last night, then we slipped away before breakfast, and it's almost noon.”

“Works for me.” Shrugged Ryan.

“Excellent.” Said The Doctor and held out her arm to Yaz. “Let's go.”

Yaz held The Doctor's arm as they headed out. She understood that being on a planet where everyone was required to be in a same sex relationship had been hard on Ryan and Graham, who had failed to convince anyone they were a couple, but for her being openly coupled with The Doctor had been pretty great and falling into the patterns of a couple felt natural and nice. Now here they were back on earth and walking along together same as they had on Fastrel. Even the dirty looks they got from a couple guys, when they passed the bar just across the street from the bar n grill they were headed to, didn't dampen her good mood.

They sat at a window table with her and The Doctor next to each other, the warm sun on their backs. Everyone ordered a draft and the loaded wally burger sub that the waitress suggested. They all laughed and teased their way through the delicious but messy subs. And no one seemed to think it odd when The Doctor caught a bit of catsup that dripped onto Yaz's chin or when Yaz ate chips off The Doctor’s plate. They even splurged and got the last three pieces of pie with Yaz and The Doctor sharing. Everything was perfect as the meal ended.

The place had filled up and, as they got up, there was hardly room to move . “I got to hit the men's room.” Said Ryan 

Graham pulled out his wallet. "I'll pay. Why don't you two head out and we'll meet you out front?”

“Good thinking.” Nodded The Doctor as she grabbed Yaz's hand and led her through the crowd and out the door.

Once outside the two moved out of the way of the doors and up the narrow street just far enough to get away from the few smokers. They were standing in the warm sunlight holding hands and Yaz was just enjoying the contact. Then two lanky guys, holding beers from the bar across the way, crossed the narrow street, and came right up on them. Yaz freed her hand and took a half step over to give herself room to maneuver if needed. The Doctor's hand slid into her pocket and came back out holding the sonic down and to her side. The first guy was so close they could smell the beer on his breath when he leered at them. “Hey Joe. What have we here?”

Joe grinned. “Looks like a couple of teasing dykes, who don't get how things are suppose to be.”

The first guy leaned into Yaz. “Maybe we should show ‘em how we fix their kind around here.”

Ryan appeared just behind and next to the creep looming over Yaz. “Oh man. Guy, you so don't want to do that.”

The guy pulled back startled, looked at the tall strong young Ryan, looked back at his buddy, and then blustered himself up. “Yeah well. What's it to you anyways?”

Ryan just shrugged. “Hey I'm just trying to save you some trouble. I know these two and you don't want to be messing with them.”

“Is that so? Well I think we can handle a couple girls.” He challenged but sounding a bit less sure and he startled when Graham spoke up from just behind him on the other side.

The older man just smiled “That's good advise boys. They aren't what they seem. One of them is a millennia old alien with skills unlike any you've ever seen…”

Ryan finished “and the other’s a copper.”

The creep looked at the two confident women standing steady ahead of him and at the two men, smiling but serious, bracketing him on either side and stepped back. He glanced behind to see Joe had disappeared, grumbled “fucking dykes ain't worth the trouble.”, took a drink of his beer, and stormed off.

“Well done, Ryan.” beamed The Doctor taking his arm and leading him off. “You diffused the problem without having to threaten anyone.”

“Yeh well. You know…” Ryan started as they walked away.

Graham saw the twinge of regret in Yaz's eyes as they followed and lightly touched her arm. “You Okay?”

Yaz gave him a small sad smile. “Yeh. I'm fine. We could've handled those guys. It's just…” and she gave The Doctor a longing look before quickly looking away.

“They broke the spell eh?” asked Graham gently. Yaz looked at him startled, then blushed and looked away. “Don't worry sweetheart. If it's meant to be, it'll be.”

The young woman gave another longing look at The Doctor and then with a sad look to Graham. “Yeah IF it's meant to be.”

Graham put an arm around her as they walked and gave her shoulders a light squeeze. “Yeah.” Then he gave her a fatherly peck on the head as they followed Ryan and The Doctor into The TARDIS.

TE


End file.
